leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Royale: Tarot
A man in an orange mask and blue detailing leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and sighing in the dim, red light. Police reports were dry reading, even by his standards. But rattling Beast a bit had served its purpose, making the Bureau focus more on getting the job done than hiding his tracks. While discontent and attempted uprisings were nothing new, the would-be rebels deactivating their trackers was becoming more common. He scribbles a quick memo to develop a better tracker, sticking it under the one telling him to make the Babel Departmentan actual thing before the others realize it doesn't exist. He reaches out towards the grey robes, which he would normally put over his clothes, and pauses for a second. He grabs the similarly-colored jacket next to it and tosses it on, leaving it open to reveal the dark blue shirt underneath. It was time for a bit of an image change, after all. He scoops up the half-dozen battle notices and leaving his office, suppressing the twinge of annoyance at neading to deliver them himself now that Mothman was jailed. ---- So yeah, new year, new BR. This time, the theme is Tarot. As you probably guessed from both the reservation in my userpage and the blog title explicitly saying so. The Fool The Magician The High Priestess The Empress The Emperor The Heirophant The Lovers The Chariot Strength The Hermit The Wheel of Fortune Justice The Hanged Man Death Temperance The Devil The Tower The Star The Moon The Sun Judgement The World Scenario As yet more warriors seek admission into or advancement within DFederal, the districting committee has decided on a simple way to determine who goes where: let them fight in each district. After a certain number of people are lose per district, an announcement will be made for all survivors to move to the next district. There will be noncombatants present in each district. Ambushes, alliances, the use of terrain, and the use of the civilians around them can make the difference between victory and defeat. As usual, this isn't a straightforward fight. Lose Conditions *Die *Be incapacitated for more than 60 seconds **Death does not count as being incapacitated *Leave the bounds of the current district *Fail to reach the next district within ten minutes Should a warrior meet one of the latter three criteria, before or after the first, they will be removed from the field. Win Conditions *Don't lose Districts ;The Sewers: A narrow, cramped maze of pipes. The pipes themselves are large enough to fit three people if they squeeze in. There are a few open areas, most notably maintenance hubs, and small crawl-holes where the worst-off warriors live. An occasional wave of raw waste can be expected. Warriors with mounts will not have them in this district. A district change occurs after five losses. (Under the entire city) ;The Slums: Similarly cramped, but with wider areas thanks to the narrow "streets" and cheap markets. The buildings aren't very well-constructed, and can collapse fairly easily. Any warriors with mounts will receive them here. A district change occurs after four losses. (Red) ;Blue Collar District: Despite the name, has more pink-collar workers than blue. Has two main areas: a wide, open space that serves as a trailer park, and a more urban sprawl dominated by duplexes and low-rise studio apartments. A district change occurs after four losses. (Blue) ;White Collar District: Despite the name, has a pretty even blend of white- and blue-collar workers. Dominated by high-rise apartments, getting more lavish as one gets farther from the Blue Collar District. Some overlap between the higher end of this district and the Wealthy District exists, so several smaller houses are included. A district change occurs after three losses. (Green) ;Wealthy District: A wider district separated into neighborhoods. The size of each plot of land varies by neighborhood, but it tends to have a good deal of open space. Major shopping malls also exist here, mixing open spaces and more narrow areas. A district change occurs after three losses. (Black) ;1%er Community: Home to large, sprawling mansions, the 1%er Community has the most open space. The immense gardens and lawns are ideal for long-ranged battles, but how much cover there is can vary from a lot to none. All construction is done using rare and durable materials, so warriors will find the homes and ornaments hard to break. (Yellow) A rough map of the outlines of each district is below. The boundaries of each district are marked with signage, so that warriors will know if they're about to go out of bounds, if they're safe after a district change, and that Epstein didn't kill himself: Canons As with Operation Zodiac, certain warriors are pulled from very specific timelines and versions of their canons. Below are the participants and the canons they are pulled from. This totally isn't just me realizing that I forgot to put their origin on their cards. *Kai Leng: Mass Effect 3 *Azaka Kokutou: Kara no Kyoukai Movies *Fiona Annabel Kousaki: Sorcery Jokers VN, just before fighting undead Inui *Queen: Final Fantasy Type-0, last spiral *Roy Mustang: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Artorius Collbrande: Tales of Berseria *Len Ese: Ne No Kami: The Two Princess Knights of Kyoto *Mayuzumi Yukie: Majikoi Visual Novels *Suzushiro Shikikagura: Princess Waltz *Joseph Joestar: David Productions anime, Stardust Crusaders *Algol: SoulCalibur V *Akechi Goro: Persona 5 game, vanilla version *Matrim Cauthon: Wheel of Time books, just before Tarmon Gai'Don *Siegfried: Nibelungenlied *Hitomi Hitoyoshi: Medaka Box manga *Hanakamakiri: Caterpillar *Tal Graile-Rerem: Seventh Tower series, just before releasing Adras *Aoi Kamishiro: Libra of the Vampire Princess, Calendula route *Darth Bane: Star Wars Legends *Miu Yarai: Dracu-Riot!, Miu route *Kaladin: Stormlight Archive, post-Oathbringer *Haar: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Voting *The battle is not a straight-up fight. Any votes treating it as such will not be counted. *Please rank these warriors by who you think will survive the longest. Ties are allowed for any point in the rankings if you think two warriors are equally likely to lose. **I will be counting votes by giving each warrior a score based on their placement. First place gets 22, second gets 21, and so on. **Please give at least two sentences on why you think the warrior will rank where they do. *Any votes that are constructing scenarios will not be counted, either. Assuming any specific NPCs in your vote counts as constructing scenarios. *I will be counting votes on this blog and on this blog only. Not in a Discord PM, not on my Talk. 99% of the "Wikia eating a vote" is solvable with simple and easy-to-replicate steps, the first of which is to not have a comment box open for long periods of time. *If you think I should not count a vote or that I chose to not count a vote that should be counted, contact me via Discord. Other As always, thanks to the various scanlation groups and VN translation teams (A3 when?) for their work in making these things readable in English. Category:DF